


Poke

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, NYADA, Public Display of Affection, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP in the library, and Person A is completely bored, so they keep on tapping Person B. They keep on doing it and Person B finally gives in an asks them “What do you want?", to which Person A responds with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poke

Blaine is a nervous wreck.

Ever since he got accepted at NYADA, his professors keep telling him that while he has a raw talent that is very promising, his theoretical knowledge needs improvement - and fast.

So he spends what little of free time he has in the school’s library, taking notes of the theory of dance and musical composing and trying to improve himself.

—

Blaine always tries to improve himself, like he’s some work in progress.

That’s part of what Kurt loves about him.

But right this second ? Kurt misses his boyfriend.

Of course, they spend time together but Blaine in the library is the epitome of focus.

He’s adorable when he frowns like that and when his tongue peeks out of his mouth when he’s writing down some stuff and his lips look so soft and …

Wow.

Kurt should focus on his own reading if he doesn’t want to do something he might regret.

A smirk stretches his lips.

To hell with it.

—

Blaine is trying to focus on a book about the rhetorics of ballet dancing when he feels Kurt’s foot tapping his own under the table.

He raises his head and frowns at his boyfriend, whose eyes are still on his own book.

Shrugging, Blaine returns to his notes - God, that author is drowning all the fun of dancing under —

And here is Kurt’s foot again, tapping against his ankle now.

Blaine looks up again but Kurt doesn’t seem to be conscious of his … teasing.

Because every touch from Kurt lights a fire in Blaine’s blood.

When the touch is not explicitly sexual, like this tapping, it’s a slow fire, like very thick lava running in his veins slowly but just as devastating.

Feeling a blush on his face, Blaine shakes his head and tries to focus on his book.

He misses the smirk on Kurt’s face.

—

Seeing that his attempts are successful but not enough to completely unravel Blaine, Kurt decides to wait for his moment to knock it up a little bit.

When Blaine stands up to get another book, Kurt gives him a couple of minutes before joining him in the aisle.

Blaine is perusing the books, his fingertips running through the bindings and Kurt licks his lips because he wants those fingers running delicately on his skin.

Kurt walks discretely behind Blaine - when he’s this focused, it’s not a hard feat - and taps his shoulder.

Blaine turns his head, looking like a deer in a car’s headlights and looks at Kurt, waiting for him to say something ; but Kurt only smiles softly at him and leans on the other shelf.

Blaine smiles at him … and turns back to the books.

Kurt taps his shoulder twice and Blaine looks at him again, raising his eyebrows and turning his hand up in the air as if to say “what is wrong with you". Kurt leans against the shelf again, wiggling his eyebrows.

Blaine bites his lower lip and shakes his head.

Kurt humphs and taps Blaine’s shoulder one more time.

Blaine fully turns to him and he looks just a little bit annoyed. “What do you want ?" he whispers, opening his arms in a gesture that shows that if they weren’t in a library, he would be speaking a little bit louder than normal.

But Kurt is already in his space, kissing him and pulling Blaine in his arms.

Blaine’s arms close around him almost instantaneously, and he lets out that little moaning sound that drives Kurt insane- insaner, as a matter of fact.

When Kurt pulls back from the kiss, Blaine starts nuzzling his neck.

"So that’s what you wanted ?" Blaine asks softly against the skin of his throat.

Kurt hums, his hands clasping the material of Blaine’s shirt stretched over his back.

"I can cross that from my bucket list" Blaine adds, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s jaw.

It takes all of Kurt’s self control to keep from simultaneously laughing out loud and tackling his boyfriend to the ground.


End file.
